


stop reeling me in (and letting me go)

by MryddinWilt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mutual Pining, S3 Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MryddinWilt/pseuds/MryddinWilt
Summary: Once Zelena is defeated Rumple doesn't "kill" her and Emma goes back to NYC with Henry. Telling everyone, including Hook not to follow her.  Things are going fine until Hook shows up on her doorstep to pick Henry up for Regina and Emma is reminded of all those annoying feelings she wanted to leave behind her in Storybrooke.This is a S3 divergence that is basically an excuse for UST and angst. Please don't expect much plot.  Title taken from the Startisan song "Let Me Go"





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month and a half since Emma had left Storybrooke to return to her life in New York City with Henry, a month and a half of trying to get their life back to normal after the return of their memories and the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West, a month and a half of no magic or fairytale characters–except for her parents who she called or texted regularly and two visits from the Evil Queen herself..

Regina’s third visit was scheduled for this weekend and though she usually swept Henry off to some fancy hotel for a few nights Emma wasn’t really in the mood for her sharp looks or pointed questions about life in the city. Emma wasn’t stupid and knew that the only reason Regina had agreed to let her take Henry back to New York was because she assumed they wouldn’t be staying there for long, an idea her parents had no doubt encouraged. They all seemed to think Emma was some unruly teenager and her return to New York was just a phase instead of a thought out and conscious decision made by a rational adult who didn’t want her son burned alive or captured by flying monkeys.

It was a little after five when the knock came and Emma took a fortifying breath before opening the door.

“Hook?”

“Swan!” The pirate beamed, his entire face lighting up at the sight of her, and her heart dropped down to her stomach. It had been a month and a half since she had seen him, all black leather, eyeliner, and dancing eyes; she wasn’t prepared for how good it felt. He had come after her and she knew that she should be angry, because she had explicitly told him not to follow her, but seeing him at her door all she felt was the rush of her blood and an overwhelming urge to smile. She fought the urge and forced her mouth into a thin line. His smile lost most of its brightness and his eyes flicked past her.

“Is the lad ready?” He asked in an almost formal tone.

“Henry? Why would you–?

“Regina didn’t–?“

As if on cue Emma’s phone went off and a big red apple filled the screen. With a huff, she answered.

“Regina, why the hell is Hook at my door?”

“He’s already there?”

“Yes.”

“He wasn’t kidding when he said his ship was fast. I thought it would take at least another hour.”

Emma looked at him and he quirked an eyebrow as a smile danced on his face. Yes, damn him, he was here and just as attractive as ever.

“Regina.” Emma fought to keep the anger from her voice and turned from the distracting pirate at her door.

“The Captain will be taking Henry to Storybrooke and then returning him Sunday night.”

“What?” Emma walked away from the door.

“It’s my weekend and we agreed that I could do anything with Henry on my weekend.”

“Yes, but–“

“And since I managed to get the pirate his ship back he is in my debt and more than willing to ferry him here. Since I know how much you trust Hook I didn’t see an issue. The trip will take a fraction of the time and Henry will get to be in his own bed, in the house he grew up in.”

Emma chewed her bottom lip, annoyed at being outmaneuvered. She glanced back to where Hook leaned against the doorframe with studied nonchalance but likely listening to the entire conversation.

“You should have talked to me about this.” Emma hissed.

“Like you talked to me about moving back to New York?” Emma had no reply to that and Regina knew it. “Make sure he remembers his homework this time.”

They said their terse goodbyes and then Emma took a moment to breathe before turning to Hook.

“Come in. I’ll get Henry.” She didn’t mean to snap at him, it wasn’t his fault really, but she couldn’t help it. She called for Henry as she walked to his room but before she could get to the door he was rushing out with a bag on his shoulder and his eyes bright with excitement.

“Is Killian here?”

Emma bit back a curse, doing her best to keep her pledge never to drag Henry into the little power struggles she had with Regina.

“Yeah, kid.”

Henry smiled even wider and rushed past her. She turned and watched as Hook greeted her son. They were all smiles and excitement.

“Is it true you got your ship back?:

“Aye, your mother was kind enough to assist me. Though I now believe she had ulterior motives.”

“Is that why you are still wearing that?” Henry teased.

“What is it with you and my clothing?” Killian glanced up to share the joke with Emma and for a moment she forgot to look away. His grin grew wider.

“I just think now that you live in Storybrooke you should try fitting in more.”

“Fitting in? That sounds dreadfully boring.” Killian gave him a wink.

Emma couldn’t help smiling, soft and wistful. She felt a stab of something that felt a lot like homesickness and pushed it away. She moved toward them breaking up the moment.

“Alright, you two better get going. Henry, you got everything?”

“Yep.”

She pulled him into a goodbye hug and then looked him in the eyes.

“Be careful and listen to Ho– Killian. I don’t want you drowning or something.”

“I won’t, Mom.” He rolled his eyes doing a very good impression of a teenager before going to the door to find his shoes.

Hook lingered but she refused to look at him. Why was it so hard to look at him?

“I promise no harm will come to your boy while he is in my care.”

She shifted her gaze to him, to his sincere blue eyes and his half-smile of comfort, and nodded. She hadn't been worried about that. Regina was right, she did trust Hook and knew he would protect Henry with his very life and it was her lack of worry that was disturbing.

“Thanks.”

He looked like he wanted to say more his mouth opening with unsaid words. What was there to say?

“I’m ready,” Henry called.

Hooks mouth twitched into a half-smile. “Aye, lad best be off then.” He gave Emma a slight nod and then turned and strode out the door with Henry. Emma waited until the latched clicked shut and then let out a curse.

It had been a month and a half and she had thought she was over whatever feelings she had for Hook but just seeing him, hearing his voice, smelling him, had sent her emotions skittering out of control and making it hard for her to ignore them. Despite her denials, there was still something between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma spent the weekend working extra hours. Running down her skips helping her to avoid thinking of other things, things that wore leather and eyeliner. But by Sunday evening she had run out of distractions and found herself wandering the apartment waiting for Henry to return. After the fifth time getting excited by voices in the hall she turned on the TV and the Xbox and did her best to sink into the quest Henry had chosen. 

A half-hour later the door banged open and Henry called “I’m home! Hey, you’re playing without me.”

Emma paused the game and turned to greet her son as he barreled into her on the couch.

“I’m trying to catch up with you,” she said as she tousled his hair. “You have a good time?”

“The best!” He pulled away “I’ll be right back.” As he disappeared into his room Emma heard a faint chuckle and she turned to see Hook standing in the entryway. Her heart did a summersault at the fond look in his eyes as he stared after Henry.

She stood and his gaze shifted to her and the fondness was replaced by something more guarded. They locked eyes for only a moment and then Emma shifted her gaze to Henry’s door.

“Seems like he had a good time.” Her voice was flat and she hated it.

“Aye.” His boots clicked on the floor as he moved closer. “Swan, I wanted to assure you that Regina didn’t inform me that you hadn’t been consulted about this arrangement. I would not have come if I had known and if you wish I will refuse to fetch him again.”

Emma looked at him as he spoke and saw the sincerity etched on his face and in his too blue eyes. He was giving her an out. She had told him not to follow her, to stay away and he was willing to still do that for her despite having the perfect excuse to see her. She only needed to say the word and he would disappear from her life and fade back into her memory.

“I–“

“Okay.” Henry burst back into the room with a stack of comics in his hands. “I grabbed Superman, Batman, and Wolverine plus X-men.” Both Emma and Hook shifted their attention to him. “And just one Incredible Hulk so you can see what I was talking about.”

“I appreciate it, lad. I am sure these will be most instructive.”

“What’s going on?” Emma asked as Henry put the comics on the kitchen table.

“Killian doesn’t know _anything_ about superheroes so I told him he could borrow some of my comics to learn.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose, Henry was pretty protective of his comic books but he seemed eager to have Hook take them. She watched as Henry picked each one up and described why it was important to read. Hook kept his focus on Henry allowing Emma time to think.

She had once told Regina that Hook was good for Henry and she could see that was still true. She hadn’t seen her son smile like that since they left Storybrooke. It wasn’t like Henry hated New York, he had friends and lots of things he loved, but now that he had his memories she could tell it wasn’t the same. Storybrooke had always been his home and, like Neal had said, when it comes to home you just miss it. She felt a stab of guilt. She couldn’t live in Storybrooke anymore but it was unfair of her to take it from him too. Regina had been right to send Hook for Henry and Emma wasn’t going to stop the trips just so she could avoid awkwardness and emotional turmoil.

As if sensing her thoughts Hook cast a glance at her and though she couldn’t quite smile she gave him a nod. A smile tugged at his lips as he returned his attention to her son. Emma went and grabbed a canvas bag and came to the table.

“Alright, kid,” she said, breaking into Henry’s description of Wolverine’s backstory, “why don’t you save some surprises for when he actually reads them?”

“Oh, yeah, good point.”

“I am sure the story will still be captivating.”

Henry grinned up at him. “Wait I forgot Thor.” He ran back to his room.

Hook laughed and the sound did something to Emma’s insides. Ignoring it she began to gather the comics and place them in the bag, he started to help, and if their hands brushed once or twice Emma tried not to notice it. Henry returned and slipped two Thor comics into the bag.

“You’ll like those.”

“I’m sure I will, lad, thank you again.”

Hook looked at her and this time she did give him a small smile. His eyebrow rose and then in a hesitant voice he said.

“Well, I best be off. I’ll see you in two weeks Henry.”

“Okay. See you then!”

Emma walked Hook to the door not sure what she would say but wanting to say something. When he put his hand on the knob and turned to her she realized that the things she most wanted to say, to ask, were not a doorway conversation.

“Thank you for taking him.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

And Emma knew he meant it. Taking Henry wasn’t just a job for him, not something he had to do just to see her, he genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. Their gazes met and Emma wondered how things might have been different if she had stayed. Hook had promised her fun, he had told her she could have a happy future in Storybrooke, what might that have been like? But in a rush, she remembered that she hadn’t stayed, couldn’t stay. She looked away and after a pause Hook murmured his goodbye and stepped out the door. She looked back up as he walked away and blinked hard at the sudden sting in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

After nearly breaking down in tears in the doorway Emma knew she needed to do something. Killian couldn’t know that she might have regrets or second thoughts about moving to New York. She couldn’t give him hope when she wasn’t sure of what she was feeling or what she wanted, that would be unfair to both of them. He needed to move on, she needed him to move on, and he would do it a lot faster if she didn’t encourage him.

Two weeks passed quickly and soon it was Friday and his knock was sounding at the door. She took a deep breath and reminded herself to be calm, cool, and collected. Her resolution lasted until she opened the door. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open, and her foot lifted involuntarily as she took him in. He was wearing a short, black leather jacket with the collar flipped up, a half-buttoned dress shirt and vest underneath, and instead of leather, his legs were clad in tight, dark-wash jeans. He was still gorgeous but in a completely different and startling way.

“You look–“ She didn’t know how to finish the thought.

He gave her a smirk. “I know.”

She rolled her eyes thankful for his bravado and the breaking of the tension.

“Come in, he should be ready.” She turned and walked into the apartment confident Hook would follow her. “Henry. It’s time to go.”

“I’m ready.” Henry came bursting from his room and stopped dead when he saw Hook. “Whoa, you changed.”

“Aye, lad.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to fit in?”

Hook shrugged and scratched at his sideburn. “I thought I would try something new.”

“I like it.” Henry turned to Emma. “Do you like it Mom?”

Emma made the mistake of looking at Hook and was again hit by how attractive the new clothes were. She didn’t want him to know just how much she liked it.

“It’s okay if you are into that Rebel Without A Cause look.” She knew immediately it was the wrong thing to say. There was a flash of vulnerability in his eye, of disappointment at her judgment, but he covered it up quickly with a smile.

“I assure you, Swan, I am most certainly a rebel _with_ a cause.”  His eyes burned her and she had a feeling she knew what his cause might be.

“What’s your cause?” Henry asked and Hook shifted his gaze to him. Emma remembered to breathe.

“I can’t say, lad, but I assure you it is a noble one.”

“Right. Well, you better get going.”  Emma burst in hoping to deter any further conversation. She hugged and kissed Henry and managed not to look Hook in the eye when he promised to keep her son safe. Then they were gone and Emma had the whole weekend to contemplate just what it meant that Captain Hook had decided he wanted to fit into Storybrooke and to dwell on the look in his eye when he declared his cause to be noble.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma checked the old clock hanging above the desk and tapped her foot. 

“You got somewhere to be, Swan?” Hank, the desk sergeant, asked as he looked up from the booking paperwork. 

“Just want to get home and out of this.” She gave him a half smile and gestured to her short red dress and matching heels. The outfit was good for capturing men's attention long enough for her to slap a pair of cuffs on them but not the most comfortable when processing the skip. She didn’t add that Henry would be getting back from his trip to Storybrooke that evening and she wanted to be home when he arrived. She had missed her son this weekend and wanted some time with him before he rushed off to school Monday morning. There was, of course, the added complication of a certain devilishly handsome pirate who would be dropping him off but Emma was doing her best to ignore that particular detail. 

“Well we are almost done,” Hank said. 

Emma nodded knowing that was code for at least another twenty minutes. She pulled out her phone and texted Henry.

hung up at the station. be home in forty minutes if traffic is good. tell Hook thanks. 

She paused wondering if she should have Hook watch him. But Henry would be fine on his own, there was no reason for Hook to stick around and Emma didn’t want it to seem like she was desperate to see him. Because she wasn’t. In fact, it would be better to avoid him and another encounter that made her ask questions that she shouldn’t. She hit send. The little dots appeared immediately.

ok we just docked can I order pizza?

sure kid. and some cheesy bread while you’re at it. 

He sent back a smiley and she put the phone away. As Hank continued to shuffle, stamp, and sign papers her mind turned to Hook and if she was being honest with herself she would have admitted that she was disappointed that she would miss him. Of course, Emma was rarely honest with herself. 

In the end, it took twenty-five minutes before she left the station. All the way home she fought the flutter of hope that told her Hook would still be there, that he would have insisted on waiting. She wanted to be wrong and right at the same time and her stomach churned as a result. When she got to her door she paused and listened. She heard the faint sounds of the TV next door but nothing from her apartment. She pushed away her disappointment as she opened the door. Once inside she paused to slip out of her heels and pull off her jacket. 

“Henry. I’m home.”There was no reply. She frowned and went toward his room. “Henry?” 

She reached his door just as Hook came out of it. They stopped just short of colliding and Emma caught her breath. A million emotions flooded through her but she settled on the one she was comfortable with–frustration. 

“Hook? What the h–“ 

His finger pressed against her lips and she stopped. 

“He’s asleep.” Hook whispered stirring the hair near her face with his hot breath. For a moment all Emma could think of was him tapping his lips in Neverland and the overwhelming urge she had to kiss him. She stepped back and his finger fell from her lips and shot behind his ear as he glanced down. He breathed in sharply and then his eyes were traveling back up her body as he took in her dress.

“Swan.” His voice was uneven. He glanced at her lips and she licked them involuntarily. 

A loud knock came from the door. Emma jumped like a guilty teenager. She spun away and for a moment she forgot how to walk. Then she was moving and pulling it open to the grinning pizza delivery guy. She didn’t know if she wanted to punch him or thank him for stopping whatever had almost happened. 

As they sorted out the payment the guy smiled at her his eyes taking the same path as Hook’s but leaving her feeling completely different. He was looking at her with admiration and a hunger that made her feel like less than a person. Hook had looked at her with a reverence and awe that had made her feel more like a princess. Maybe that’s why she had been five seconds from…whatever it was. 

With pizza boxes in hand, Emma closed the door and took a few seconds to center herself before turning and facing Hook. 

“Emma, I–“

“It wasn’t–“

They both started and then stopped. When she didn’t start again Hook did. 

“I wanted to make sure the lad was safe. He fell asleep waiting for the pizza. I deposited him in his bed.” He gestured to the door. 

She nodded. “Thanks.” 

She heard the TV next door, the fridge humming, and the thrum of her own heart. She refused to meet his eyes but saw the clenching of his jaw. This was ridiculous they were both adults. They should just… But Emma didn’t know how to finish the sentence, didn’t know what they should or shouldn’t do. 

Hook made a sound that might have been a cough or a huff. “I guess I will leave you to your dinner.” But he didn’t make a move to leave and she realized she was blocking his exit. That he didn’t trust himself to come that close to her again, she wasn’t sure she trusted herself either. All she had to do was step aside and let him leave and then she could be alone and could push the feelings he had let loose back into the box where they belonged.She walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza on the counter. She heard his steps heading for the door. 

“Well, there is plenty of food.” She found herself saying in a far too neutral voice given the way she felt. She turned to face him “If you are hungry.” She shrugged. 

His eyes studied her with a lightning speed that took her breath away. And in the silence she suddenly knew that she wanted him to stay and the intensity of the feeling scared her. His shoulders drooped slightly. 

“Thank you for the offer but I should be going.” His voice gave nothing away.

“Okay.” She turned hoping he hadn’t seen her disappointment. 

After a pause, he spoke. “Goodnight, Swan.” 

“Night.” She replied without turning, pretending to be searching for a plate. When the door clicked shut she closed her eyes, breathed deep, and reminded herself that this is what she had wanted when she moved to New York. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hook was sitting in a corner booth at Granny’s nursing his coffee and thinking about Emma. Specifically about the red dress she had been wearing and the lust in her eyes when they had stood so close outside Henry’s room. She wanted him in that moment and he couldn’t help but cherish that knowledge even though he knew how empty it was. He had only to think of the awkwardness and the fear in her eyes when she had asked him to stay and eat with her. It was clear that Emma didn’t know her own mind and even more clear that she wished he would stop showing up at her door. For his part he couldn’t help but look forward to the brief meetings, painful as they were, he relished the chance to see her. He was so deep in thought about Emma that he didn’t notice Snow until she was sliding into the booth opposite him.

“Your Highness.” He tipped his head trying to hide his surprise.

“How is she?”

“I was under the impression that you communicated regularly with your daughter.”

Snow gave him a scolding look, one he imagined she had perfected as a school teacher. “Talking on the phone isn’t the same as seeing her. Besides she just keeps saying that everything is great in New York and that I shouldn’t worry.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And you think I can provide you with more information?”

“You have seen her. Talked with her.”

“We only talk briefly as I pick-up or drop-off Henry. I hardly think that qualifies me to comment on her mental state.” Killian doesn’t mention the few things that Henry has let slip on their trips. He doesn’t want to break the lad’s or Emma’s confidence.

“Come on Hook. You know her, you understand her.” Snow’s eyes bored into him. It was the first time she had ever openly acknowledged the connection Emma and he shared and Killian was surprised.

“I don’t consider it my place–“

She waved a hand. “I don’t need to know details. I just want to know if she is happy? After everything Emma deserves to be happy.”

“Happy?” Killian took a sip of his coffee as he considered the word and his response.“I think that she is comfortable in New York.”

“Comfortable?” Snow’s brow furrowed.

“Aye. Living there with Henry she doesn’t have to deal with any of her more difficult emotions. She doesn’t have to confront her feelings of abandonment or feel responsible for saving everyone or learn how to use her magic or be the Savior. It’s comfortable, easy, but I wouldn’t call it happy.”

“That wall again.” Snow nodded her eyes unfocused in thought.

Killian hummed in response. He knew Emma’s walls, had thought he had scaled them once only to be pushed out.

“Well then, how do we get her back?” Snow’s voice held a determined edge.

“Back?” He wasn’t sure he had heard her right.

“Back to Storybrooke, to her home. She belongs here, with us, even if she doesn’t realize it.”

“Apologies, but Emma has made her decision.”

“I didn’t take you for a quitter, Captain.”

Taken aback by the light teasing tone he just stared at her. She had sounded just like Emma and the similarity was surprisingly painful. He wasn’t a quitter but he had promised Emma he wouldn’t go after her or try to change her mind. When she had told him she was leaving he had disagreed, had used every argument he could think of to make her stay but she wouldn’t listen and had extracted a promise from him. He was a pirate but he was also a man of his word.

“I can’t help you with this scheme. And I think you know your daughter well enough to know that trying to get her to change her mind in this is futile. The more you push the more she will cling to her decision.”

Snow smiled. “I guess I will just have to outsmart her.”

Without another word, Snow left as abruptly as she came. Killian shook his head unsure what had just happened or what the consequences of the conversation might be. Snow was right, Emma deserved happiness and it was clear to him at least that she would be happiest in Storybrooke with her family and the community that loved her. It truly wasn’t his place and yet Snow had asked for his opinion. He wasn’t sure Emma would thank him for sharing it but he was hopeful that the determined princess would be successful.

It was almost a week later when Ruby knocked on his door and presented him with her phone.

“What?” He asked eyeing her knowing grin.

“Someone is on the phone for you.”

“Someone is on your phone for me?”

She nodded her grin growing wider. Killian didn’t understand why the person wouldn’t have called him. He had only had his blasted talking phone for a month but anyone who needed his number had it. Slowly he reached out and took the phone from Ruby. He waited for her to walk away but instead, she stood watching him expectantly.

He put the phone to his ear and gave a wary “hello?”.

“Hook. It’s Emma.”

He nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Ruby chuckled and then nodded at him reminding him to speak.

“Swan! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He did his best to make his voice smooth and to ignore Ruby’s rolling eyes.

“I need you to come get me.”The urgency in her voice made him sit up straighter and turn away from Ruby.

“Is everything all right? Henry?”

“Henry is fine. We both are fine. I just need to make a fast trip to Storybrooke. Can you give me a ride?”

His mind burned with questions even as he felt relief that they were safe.He grinned into the phone. “Swan, I am always up to give you a ride.” The innuendo came far too easily and he could practically see her rolling her eyes at him.

“Whatever. Just get here.” He thought he heard a bit of a smile in her words and he felt strangely triumphant.

“Your wish is my command. Expect me in two hours.”

“See you then.”

The phone went silent in his hand. Killian spun and tossed it to Ruby who caught it deftly.

“Someone’s happy.”

He winked at her, unable to affect nonchalance. Emma had asked him for help. Emma was coming back to Storybrooke. What else mattered?

It only occurred to him when he was on the ocean, halfway to New York, that Emma’s abrupt trip might be tied to whatever schemeSnow White had come up with and he felt a deep uneasiness settle over him.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was waiting for Killian on the dock. She seemed stiff and tense in her red leather jacket and tight jeans. He eased the ship into its berth and Emma was climbing aboard before he could cross to the gangplank. 

“This is an unexpected surprise.” He said as she stepped on to the deck.

“Henry told me where to meet you and who to bribe. I didn’t want to wait.” Emma’s voice was clipped, toneless and she wouldn’t meet his eye. Part of him wanted to tease and goad her into a smile like he had in Neverland but things between them were too stilted, too layered with meanings these days.

“I’ll get us on our way then.” Killian set to work, with the magic of The Jolly Roger to aid him, they were soon moving out of the harbor. Emma didn’t offer to help and quickly disappeared below deck. Henry always assisted Killian with the ship and then stayed on deck and talked most of the way. It seemed Emma had no interest in interacting with him and Hook couldn’t help the stab of pain in his chest. He heaved a sigh, trained his eye on the horizon, and tried not to think about the prickly princess somewhere below him.

The wind and waves usually served to relax him but the longer he sailed without seeing Emma the more tightly wound he felt. Just what was she doing down there? An hour into their journey he heard a crash and muffled curse below him and he knew she was snooping around in his cabin. He gritted his teeth.

“Hold steady,” He murmured to the ship. And then he turned, pulled open the hatch, and practically slid down the ladder. The sudden dimness made it hard for him to see but he sensed her at his desk. He heard a drawer slam and cursed his inability to see which one. They had been locked but she must have picked them.

“Swan? What the devil are you doing in here?” 

“Nothing.” She shot back.

“Were you going through my things?” He blinked hard and his eyes finally focused in the dim light. Emma’s arms were crossed over her chest, her chin lifted in that royal, arrogant way.

“Aren’t you supposed to be driving this thing?”

“Answer the question, love.”

Hook knew he shouldn’t push her, but he couldn’t help giving vent to his frustration. A Captain’s cabin was off limits and the personal things in his desk were definitely not for her prying eyes. The sketch of Milah flashed before his eyes. 

Emma threw up her hands. “I was bored. I thought you might have something to read. But it’s all nautical charts and weird languages.”

It was a lie and a blatant one at that for Killian had several English volumes on his shelves, including comic books, a book of poetry and a few novels he and recently rented from the Storybooke library. He narrowed his eyes and his jaw muscle ticked as he ground his teeth.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, love.”

“Ya well. Par for the course.”

Killian wasn’t sure what the idiom meant but he felt he understood the meaning by her tone. He gave her a sarcastic smile, unwilling to let her see how hard her hit had landed and then moved to the shelf. He pulled out several of Henry’s comics and tossed them at her. She had the grace to flush as she caught them. One hit the floor and another landed on the desk between them.

“It’s a pity you didn’t notice those.” Sarcasm dripped from every word. “Now go entertain yourself and stay out of my cabin.” He used his sternest command voice, one used to yell orders in a storm. He turned and climbed back up the ladder, flushed and angry and wishing he had never let Regina trick him into becoming a bloody ferryman.

If he had expected Emma to just meekly walk away he would have been disappointed but knowing her as he did he wasn’t even surprised when she came barreling up the ladder only moments after him.

“Hey!” He swung around to face her. “I’m not one of your crew. You can’t order me around.”

“You’re lucky you aren’t one of my crew or I would have you keelhauled for insubordination.”

She laughed, an angry bitter thing, and stepped closer to him. “I’d like to see you try.”

His eyes glittered as he closed the gap between them. “Don’t tempt me, Swan.” He spoke through clenched teeth.

They both stared defiantly, locked in a stalemate. Emma’s eyes darted to his lips. She licked hers and the air around them seemed to crackle and shift. It occurred to Killian that they were alone on the ship, nothing and nobody to stop them if they chose to finally act on their attraction. And while his body ached to eliminate the space between them he knew that acting now, when they were both angry would only serve to eventually push Emma further away from him.

He swayed toward her, his body unwilling to listen to his reasoning.

“What do you want Emma?” He asked, his breath ghosting over her lips.

“That fun you promised,” she whispered.

Cold washed over Killian. She wanted fun. He wanted every part of her, but she was just interested in fun. He was stepping back before he even realized he had decided to turn down her offer. She blinked at him, shock and something like hurt washing over her face. He was already regretting his movement but he took another step back.

“I’m sorry I can’t be your entertainment but someone does need to steer the ship.” He spun away and crossed to the wheel. His heart thundered in his chest and ears as he gripped the wooden handles.

“Well, fine. I wouldn’t want to get in your way,” she said with less anger than he expected.

She moved past him heading for the quarterdeck. He took a deep breath, an apology half forming on his lips. But she moved too quickly and reached the bow before he had decided what to say and by then it was too late.


End file.
